


Wet

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Iyhedonism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 44 "Kiss," with an 100 word limit under the username kattrip033 on livejournal.

It was wet.

It was demanding.

And he knew he shouldn’t be doing this.

And as a clawed hand snaked into his dark hair and pulled, and a mouth assaulted his newly exposed neck and jaw with wet open-mouthed kisses, he couldn’t care less.

Slick fingers were stretching him, teasing him. His own hands grabbing whatever they could hold on to. He was drowning. He couldn’t find up. The universe was spinning. It was hot. It was wrong and he still couldn’t care less.

Then everything stopped.

He opened his eyes to heated golden orbs staring down at him.

“Ready?”


End file.
